Chapter 1: Black & Gold
by Veleda Elvira Integra Hellsing
Summary: This is a Fanfic I'm writing for my friend, despite my hating the pairing. It is a SebastianXClaude story, and it's kind of rough right now, but I'm sure it'll all smooth over once more chapters are done.


****

Chapter One: Black & Gold

Somewhere deep within the heart of a dense wood, was a beautiful and large mansion. The details on the wood railings and stone columns were intricate and perfect. The trees gave almost no parting to the mansion, only enough for it to breathe, as one would put it. In the back of the mansion, was a larger space. A labyrinth garden of an assortment of exotic flowers kept nearly trimmed and in perfect condition. Within said manor lived only two inhabitants; Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus. It was nearly midnight now, and the stars twinkled serenely in a velvet black sky. A man with charming facial features and a neutral, undecipherable expression sat with on leg crossed over the other. His attire was formal; a black coat with split tails in the back over a button up, crisp white shirt and black pants. Over his white shirt was a charcoal vest with silver buttons. The overcoat was held in place with a single button. Matching shoes cast this image into perfection. A black, thick, ribbon clasped just around his neck against the fabric with a dark blue jewel to hold in place. He had short, wavy locks of black hair and golden eyes that gleamed from behind a pair of square glasses. His overall appearance made him humble, but somewhat intimidating. Quietly, he put a hand to the corner of a page, and turned it. He sat within a high-backed, golden seamed armchair. His nails would be noticeably painted with a polish that seemed both black, and a dark hue of purple. Depending on the light contrasted upon the paint. Before him was a lively fire within a perfect, white marble fireplace. However, he wasnt the only being in the study quarters. Just behind him was a man with similar features, sprawled upon a couch like a cat. This man was Sebastian Michaelis, he had long strands of midnight-black hair on either side of his face and short, styled bangs. In the back, his hair was a significantly less in length compared to the front. His attire was similar, but more formal and designed. He wore black, formal pants with shined shoes to match. His white shirt had a few lines to give it a nice offbeat. Not entirely plain. The front of his black overcoat with split tails was more detailed. Instead of having one pocket like Claude's it had one on either side near the bottom, and one smaller pocket at the top left-hand side over his heart. Up and down either side of the jacket were silver buttons, and peeking from one of the pockets was a silver watch. The chain to said pocket-watch was long, and Sebastian decorated it from one pocket, to hang on one of the buttons in a double loop. Like Claude, his nails were painted the same color, his eyes however, were a rusted brown-red. He lay on a black, leather couch with his legs hanging off the side, arms neatly folded over across his stomach and eyes closed. He wasn't asleep however, but instead, simply enjoying the company of his companion and fellow demon.

"Claude"

The demon addressed as Claude didn't bother to look up, he simply turned the page and continued reading. His only response being, "Hmm?", before falling silent again. Sebastian frowned, feeling neglected and gave a small sigh. His movements were silent and undetectable as he moved from the couch to stand just behind Claude's chair. He reached down, carefully plucking the book from his hands, being sure to mark the page he had been reading and smirked malevolently. Sebastian then leaned down, over the chair and whispered into Claude's ear.

"Spend some time with me I'm bored, and I know you're not interested in that book. I can tell its just for show. You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks. Why?"

His voice was soft as butter and slid carefully into Claude's mind. And yet, the demon didn't move and his stern composition didn't falter in the slightest. He did however, sigh and gave a slight glare as he tilt his head up at the other male. Sebastian had straightened and was looking down at Claude with a smirk of triumph. Exasperated, Claude reached a hand up to rest upon Sebastian's right cheek, in which the other male leaned into like a cat.

"Perhaps I do not enjoy your company, Michaelis."

Claude's words were monotonous, holding little to no emotion to them. This resembled his expression now as he watched Sebastian's eyes close with his touch and gently press his cheek against the palm of his hand. Replying in a confident tone of voice.

"You lie, I'm not so gullible."

"I'd beg to differ."

Sebastian sighed and stepped away from the mans hand. Turning his attention to gaze out one of the windows. Pretending he hadn't and wasn't interested. Claude watched Sebastian's movements, frowning slightly. He could almost _feel_ the way he had crushed the other males happiness. Slowly, with liquid movement he moved from his chair, putting one hand under Sebastian's chin, turning his head to him slowly. They locked gazes, and Sebastian started to smirk. Claude then returned the smirk with one of his own and glared as well. Sebastian moved slightly, letting Claude move his hand up to his cheek once more as he nuzzled it like an affectionate kitten would with its master. The two shared a smile and look of respect, and a trace of what might have been adoration.

"Sebastian, you need to stop the cat tendencies, it makes me... hungry."

"Are you suggesting something, Claude?"

Sebastian's smile swiftly moved into something of malice. His eyes gleamed with a sort of challenge and fervency. He grabbed Claude's arm, pulling him closer so they were face-to-face. To the point where they'd whisper quietly as if having some sort of operative secret.

"Stop that, I don't like games and you know it."

"You always were one to lead rather than follow"

With that, Claude pulled away, pushing his glasses up and left. Leaving Sebastian alone in the room.


End file.
